The last time I saw you
by Bella18 95
Summary: "Ich wusste, es würde das letzte Mal sein, dass ich sie sah. Ich würde sie nie wieder in meinen Armen spüren, und ihr nie wieder sagen können, wie sehr ich sie liebte. Ich musste gehen, es war zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit, aber ich wusste, sie würde mich nicht gehen lassen." New Moon - EPOV


**_The last time I saw you_**

_**Oneshot über die Stelle in New Moon, als Edward Bella im Wald verlässt, aus Edwards Sicht.**_

_**Edwards POV**_

Ich wusste, es würde das letzte Mal sein, dass ich sie sah. Ich würde sie nie wieder in meinen Armen spüren, und ihr nie wieder sagen können, wie sehr ich sie liebte. Ich musste gehen, es war zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit, aber ich wusste, sie würde mich nicht gehen lassen.

Ich würde sie anlügen müssen, aber würde sie mir glauben, wo ich ihr doch so oft gesagt hatte, wie sehr ich sie liebte? Ein Teil von mir wollte genau das, aber es war falsch, sie war durch meine, und durch die Anwesenheit meiner Familie ständig in Gefahr. Eines stand jedoch fest, ich würde sie verletzten müssen, selbst wenn ich das nicht wollte, aber sie würde mich vergessen, denn die Erinnerung der Menschen, Bella´s Erinnerung, würde löchrig werden, wie ein Sieb, und irgendwann würde sie mich vergessen. Alleine der Gedanke daran tat weh, es war als würde ich mich umbringen, aber wie würde es dann sein, es zu machen. Diese mir so viele Schmerzen zufügenden Gedanken in die Tat umzusetzen? Aber das alles war egal, ich war egal, mein Wohlbefinden und meine Wünsche, das einzige, was jetzt zählte war Bella´s Sicherheit, und zu dieser trug ich nun wirklich nicht bei. Ihr Geburtstag hatte das nur noch verdeutlich, keine Gefahr war so groß wie meine Familie.

Und dann hörte ich auch schon das laute Motorengeräusch ihres Transporters. Als sie mich sah, begannen ihre Augen zu funkeln, sie strahlten wie Sterne, und ihr Mund bildete ein Lächeln und schlagartig wurde mir bewusst, dass ich sie jetzt warscheinlich das letzte Mal lächeln sah. Das letzte Mal für immer, aber sie würde es wieder tun, denn sie würde vergessen, mich vergessen und dann mit jemand anderem zusammen sein. Und wieder ein Strich in mein totes Herz, doch ich würde es ihr nicht zeigen dürfen, ich würde so tun, als ob es mir egal wäre.

Sie parkte ihren alten Transporter, welchen ich in der Vergangenheit so gerne ersetzt hätte, vor dem Haus, und ihr schien aufzufallen, dass ich meinen Volvo auf dem Parkplatzt ihres Vaters geparkt hatte, wie ich es normalerweise tat, wenn ich länger blieb, denn ihre Mimik veränderte sich. Nicht all zu sehr, der Unterschied wäre einem Menschen warscheinlich nicht aufgefallen, aber dennoch war ihr Gesichtsausdruck anders. Nachdenklich, jedoch auch auf eine gewisse Weise wissend.

Wie immer brauchte sie eine Weile, bis sie ausstieg, und erneut wurde mir klar, dass es zum letzten Mal so sein würde. Zum letzten Mal würde ich da sein. Mit schnellen Schritte, jedenfalls sah es wohl für einen Menschen so aus, ging ich auf sie zu. Wie eigentlich immer nahm ich ihr ihren Rucksack ab, jedoch legte ich ihn zurück auf ihren Sitz. Normalerweise brachte ich diesen immer ins Haus. Normalerweise, aber nach dem heutigen Tag würde für mich nichts mehr normal sein. Für Bella schon, zwar nicht sofort, aber in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft.

„Komm, wir machen einen Spaziergang.", schlug ich ihr vor, und versuchte meine Stimme normal klingen zu lassen, oder wenigstens nicht meine Gefühle preiszugeben. Ich wartete ihre Antwort nicht ab, es würde so oder so nichts bringen, und ging mit ihr in Richtung Wald, dort, wo er an ihr Grundstück grenzte. Als ihr Blick meinen traf, war ich mir sicher, dass ich einen Anflug von Panik in ihren Augen sah, aber ich versuchte es mir auszureden. Versuchte mir einzureden, dass ich mich nur täuschte. All das hier war nur zu ihrem eigenen Besten. Zu ihrem Wohl.

Kaum hatten wir den Wald betreten, blieb ich jedoch schon stehen, und lehnte mich an einen Baum. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich nachher noch im Wald verirrte. Ich würde immerhin nicht mehr da sein, um sie zu finden. Das würde ich nie wieder sein.

„Na gut, reden wir." Ihre Stimme klang ziemlich entschlossen.

„Ich atmete noch einmal tief ein, bevor ich begann.

„Bella, wir müssen abreisen."

Jetzt war es an ihr tief Luft zu holen.

„Warum jetzt? Noch ein Jahr…"

Verstand sie denn nicht?

„Bella, es ist an der Zeit. Wie lange können wir noch in Forks bleiben? Carlisle geht kaum für dreißig durch, und jetzt muss er sich schon für dreiunddreißig ausgeben. Wir hätten ohnehin bald wieder neu anfangen müssen."

Ihr Gesicht nahm einen verwirrten Ausdruck an. Dieser blieb eine Weile, bis er dann plötzlich anders wurde. Ängstlich, jedoch auch wissend und gleichzeitig auch traurig.

„Wenn du _wir _sagst…" Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Ich rede von mir und meiner Familie." Jedes meiner Worte sprach ich klar und deutlich aus.

Ihre Reaktion darauf war ein fast schon mechanisches Kopfschütteln. Minutenlang. Dann antwortete sie.

„Gut, dann komme ich mit euch." Sie verstand es also immernoch nicht. Es wäre mir lieber, wenn es so wäre. Würde sie verstehen, würde ich sie nicht verletzen müssen. Auf jeden Fall nicht auf diese Weise und mit diesem Ausmaß.

„Das geht nicht, Bella. Da, wo wir hingehen… das ist nicht der richtige Ort für dich."

„Wo du bist, ist immer der richtige Ort für mich."

Sie konnte sich warscheinlich garnicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mir doch wünschte, dass sie Recht hätte, aber so war es nicht, leider.

„Ich bin nicht gut für dich, Bella."

Ihre Antwort klang fast schon flehend.

„Sei nicht albern. Du bist das Beste in meinem Leben."

Konnte oder wollte sie nicht verstehen?

„Meine Welt ist nichts für dich."

Meine Stimme klang fast schon grimmig.

„Was mit Jasper passiert ist- das war nichts, Edward! Gar nichts!"

Warum konnte sie nicht einfach nachgeben, es mir leichter machen, es nicht noch schwerer zu machen?

„Hm, man hätte auf jeden Fall damit rechnen müssen."

„Du hast es versprochen! In Phoenix hast du versprochen zu bleiben…"

Sie hatte zwar Recht, aber nur fast.

„Solange es gut für dich ist."

„Nein! Dir geht es um meine Seele, stimmt's?" Jetzt klang sie zornig und flehend zugleich. „Carlisle hat mir davon erzählt, aber das ist mir egal, Edward. Es ist mir egal! Du kannst meine Seele haben. Ohne dich will ich sie nicht- sie gehört dir schon jetzt!"

Sie hatte Recht, wiedereinmal. Auch darum ging es mir, ihre Seele.

Ich wusste, dass ich mich jetzt zusammenreißen musste, also sah ich kurz zu Boden, um mich zu sammeln, aber so konnte man es eigentlich auch nicht bezeichnen. Ehr versuchte ich, meinen Blick kalt wirken zu lassen. So würde ich sie überzeugen können. Das hoffte ich jedenfalls, oder besser gesagt ein Teil von mir. Ein anderer Teil, der egoistische, wollte, dass sie mitbekam, dass es nur eine Lüge war, dass sie mich nicht gehen ließ.

„Bella, ich möchte dich nicht dabeihaben."

Ich sprach langsam und betonte jedes Wort einzeln, während mein Inneres, mein Herz, die ganze zeit schrie, es sei eine Lüge. Eine Lüge, die mein Leben zerstören würde, aber das ihre retten würde.

Nach diesen Worten herrschte eine Weile eine unangenehme Stille, dann erst schien sie zu begreifen.

„Du… willst mich nicht… haben?"

Jetzt kam der Teil des Gespräches, den ich eigentlich hatte vermeiden wollen. Der teil der größten Lüge überhaupt.

„Nein!"

Ihr Blick war auf meine Augen gerichtet, so, als suchte sie etwas darin. Etwas, das ihr sagte, alles sei nur ein Scherz, aber sie würde nichts finden. Zu sehr achtete ich darauf meinen Schmerz nicht nach außen zu tragen.

„Tja, das ändert die Lage." Ihre Erwiderung war so, als sei sie betäubt. So, als ob sie es nicht begriff.

Ich merkte, wie mein Blick langsam aber sicher meine Gefühle offenbarte, und darum blickte ich von ihr weg, bevor ich weitersprach.

„Natürlich werde ich dich immer in gewisser Weise lieben. Doch was neulich geschehen ist, hat mir gezeigt, dass sich etwas ändern muss. Denn ich bin… ich bin es leid, immerzu etwas vorzugeben zu müssen, was ich nicht bin. Ich bin kein Mensch."

Das meiste an dieser Aussage stimmte. Ich würde sie immer lieben. Abgöttig und bedingungslos, bis in alle Ewigkeit. Bis zum Ende meiner ewigen Existenz. Es stimmte auch, dass ich kein Mensch war. Allein der mittlere Teil war falsch. Es stimmte schon, dass es mich nervte, aber sie war es mir wert. Sie ließ es mich vergessen.

„Ich habe das viel zu lange zugelassen, und das tut mir leid."

Allmählich schienen meine Worte in ihr Gehirn durchzusickern.

„Nein. Tu das nicht."

Aber es war zu spät, ich hatte es schon getan.

„Du bist nicht gut für mich, Bella."

Ich wusste, dass sie das schon immer gedacht hatte, und immer hatte ich es ihr ausgeredet. Versucht sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, und jetzt sagte ich es selber, obwohl es genau andersherum war.

Ich beachtete den Schmerz, den ich spürte während ich sprach kaum. Ich tat es für sie. Das war das Einzige, das mich weitermachen ließ.

„Wenn… wenn du es so willst."

Ich nickte nur einmal kurz.

Dann blitzte in ihrem Blick etwas auf, das ich nur so deuten konnte, dass sie auch anders sein konnte. Dumm sein konnte. Waghalsig.

„Tu nichts Dummes oder Waghalsiges! Begreifst du, was ich sage?"

Ich merkte, wie meine kalte, abweisende Art langsam verschwand, darum fügte ich nach ihrem Nicken noch etwas hinzu, wärend ein Teil von mir hoffte, dass sie begriff, dass ich nur log, dass ich es nicht wollte, weil ich sie liebte. Dass ich all dies hier nur tat, weil ich sie liebte.

„Ich denke selbstverständlich an Charlie. Er braucht dich. Pass auf dich auf- ihm zuliebe."

Jedoch hätte ich den Satz am liebsten etwas umgeändert: `Ich denke jetzt an mich. Ich brauche dich. Pass auf dich auf- mir zuliebe, denn wenn dir etwas zustoßt, werde auch ich aufhören zu sein. ´

Wieder nickte sie, und flüsterte ein leises „Ja.".

Ich entspannte mich ein klein wenig.

„Und ich verspreche dir im Gegenzug auch etwas. Ich verspreche dir, dass du mich heute zum letzten Mal siehst. Ich werde nicht zurückkehren. Ich werde dich nicht noch einmal einer solchen Gefahr aussetzen. Du kannst dein Leben ungestört von mir weiterleben. Es wird so sein, als hätte es mich nie gegeben."

Eigentlich hätte sie aus diesen Worten jetzt schließen müssen, was meine eigentlichen Motive waren zu gehen, aber anscheinend war sie zu geschockt oder sonstiges.

Erneut spürte ich das Bedürfnis zu ihr zu gehen und sie in den Arm zu nehmen, als ihre Beine begannen zu zittern. Ihr Blut begann zu pulsieren.

„Keine Sorge. Du bist ein Mensch- deine Erinnerung ist löchrig wie ein Sieb. Bei euch heilt die Zeit alle Wunden."

Das hoffte ich auf jeden Fall. Sie sollte glücklich sein.

„Und deine Erinnerungen?"

Mit dieser Frage hatte sie genau ins Schwarze getroffenen. Ich würde nie vergessen, aber das konnte ich ihr ja schlecht sagen. Stattdessen antwortete ich:

„Nun ja…" Ich zögerte erneut einen kurzen Moment. „ich werde nichts vergessen. Aber wir…" Und jetzt hatte ich es doch gesagt, also musste mir schnell etwas Gutes einfallen. Sehr schnell. „wir finden immer schnell Zerstreuung."

Mein versuch zu lächeln ging gewaltig daneben, um das zu wissen brauchte ich nicht in den Spiegel zu gucken. Aber wie sollte man auch lächeln, wenn man gerade mit der Liebe seines Lebens, der Liebe seiner Existenz Schluss macht, ihr sagt, dass man sie nicht mehr lieben würde.

„Das wäre dann wohl alles. Wir werden dich nicht mehr belästigen."

Das nächste was sie sagte, war nur ein Flüstern, ein Mensch hätte nichts gehört.

„Alice kommt nicht mehr wieder."

„Nein, sie sind alle fort. Ich bin geblieben, um mich von dir zu verabschieden."

Es stimmte. Nach einer fast endlos langen Diskussion hätte ich sie schließlich überzeugen können zu gehen. Bei Alice war es von allen am schwersten gewesen. Sie wollte nicht gehen. Am Anfang wollte sie sogar alleine bei Bella bleiben, wenn es denn sein musste, aber auch sie war irgendwann einsichtig geworden.

„Alice ist weg?" Nun klang Ungläubigkeit in ihrer Stimme mit.

Um wenigstens noch etwas bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben, sagte ich es ihr so, dass sie nicht alles wusste, aber meiner Meinung nach dennoch genug.

„Sie wollte dir auf Wiedersehen sagen, aber ich konnte sie überzeugen, dass ich glatter Bruch besser für dich ist."

Wieder herrschte eine unangenehme Stille.

„Leb wohl, Bella."

Bella konnte sich warscheinlich garnicht vorstellen, wie weh mir diese drei Wörter taten. Wie viele Schmerzen sie mir bereiteten. Jetzt, und bis in alle Ewigkeit.

„Warte""

Sie streckte ihre Arme nach mir aus, und kam langsam auf mich zu.

Einen winzigen Moment spielte ich mit dem Gedanken, sie noch ein letztes Mal in den Arm zu nehmen, jedoch verschlug ich den Gedanken sofort. Das würde alles nur noch schwerer machen. Für mich, und auch für sie.

Ich umfasste ihre Handgelenke, und drückte ihre Arme sacht hinunter.

Schnell beugte ich mich noch ein letztes Mal zu ihr hinab, und gab ihr einen leichten und flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann sagte ich noch meine letzten Worte an sie. Meine letzten Worte an sie, für immer.

„Pass auf dich auf."

Dann rannte ich los, und die Blätter des kleinen Ahornbaumes wirbelten hinter mir auf, während ich wusste, dass ich diese Welt verlassen würde, wenn SIE gehen würde. Und doch würden wir uns nicht wiedersehen, denn sie würde in den Himmel kommen, denn selbst hier auf dieser grausamen und kalten Welt, wo sich niemand für seinen Nächsten interessierte, war sie ein Engel, mein Engel, und ich war was ich nun einmal war. Ich würde in der Hölle schmoren, aber das würde ich in Kauf nehmen, wenn ich nicht auf dieser Welt leben müsste, ohne sie, denn sie würde das letzte bisschen Licht auf dieser Welt mitnehmen, und somit auch die Liebe. Meine Liebe, mein Leben, meine Existenz.


End file.
